Home
by Oncelover36
Summary: Set in season 6 before Emma and Regina go into a world where Emma is no longer the savior(the wish world) Hook is away on his ship and Emma misses him while staying at her parents apartment. I might add more later.


Emma? She blinks her eyes open slowly to see Mary Margaret leaning over her questioningly. Oh good you're up! We were starting to get worried you know like when people sleep too long and they get sick or don't eat or die in there sleep,

Well don't scare he to death! she hears Charming say in the room below hers.

Okay I m up I m up! Jees mom, I was just sleeping in since I didn't get home till later last night. She turns her head to look at the small clock that now reads 8:27.

Sorry Mary said in an apologetic tone, I just wanted to check on you ya know? Emma smiled sitting up putting both feet on the cold wood floor. She had spent the night at her parents instead of her house because she was getting a bit lonely with just her and Henry all alone due to Killian being on a small trip with his crew and the Jolly Roger and who was she to tell him not to go when he had been docked in Storybrooke for over a smiled to herself slightly knowing that her pirate would be home later today in time for diner.

Ya I know I do almost the same thing to Henry every morning if he sleeps later than 9am She laughed as stood up and started to walk down the old wooden stairs with her mom following her just two close steps behind. When she gets to the bottom off the stairs she looks up to see Charming in an apron mixing something in a large bowl which she assumes is pancake mix judging by the dirty pots and pans on the counter in front of him and Henry sitting on a stool at the small island in the center of the apartment waiting impatiently for his breakfast.

Hey kid She says watching his foot bounce up and down on the creaking floor. Hey mom, grampas making pancakes! his face lights up as she walks down and sits right next to him.

I invited Regina to He smiled I hope it s okay I just wanted to have a family breakfast He said hoping no one will be mad.

That was really nice of you kid Thanks! She ll be here any minute

A buzzing sound came from upstairs on Emma s bed.

I ll be right back I gotta get that it might be Regina Emma said walking up the stairs to her bed where her phone was sitting right on her pillow.  
A message flashed on the screen as she picked it up and read it before it disappeared. Her face light up as she came running down the stairs stomping on every stair.

What happened is everything alright?! Mary Margaret said a bit alarmed to see Emma running to the closet door where they keep their coats. Everything is fine but Hook just got back, he is docking the Jolly Roger as we speak She fumbeled with the coats until she got to her red leather. She swung around her coat and finally took a breath.

Hey David you got enough mix for one more person? She asked smiling so wide it hurt her face.

That depends He replied raising his eyebrow at her Will this person be mooning over you the whole breakfast?

David! Mary Margaret yells looking at David with an annoyed look as David chuckles and she hits him on the shoulder which makes Henry laugh.

Dad! She yells at him chuckling a bit herself knowing that he probably will.

Wear a hat! Snow yells after her as she slams the door closed and runs as fast as she can to the docks not caring about Ruby s laugh as she passes Granny s. She gets to the docks to see a certain pirate yelling out orders to his crew who look tired and happy from their trip but glad to be back.

Killian! Emma runs up the small ramp to the deck of the boat to see Killian at the wheel turning the boat slightly to fit into his spot on the docks nicely. She runs up to him with open arms as he almost falls over from how hard she landed in his arms.

Woooaaaa! Hook yells when he almost toppels over into one of his crew mates.

Next time you're taking me with you! Emma screams into his jacket as she buries her face in his shoulder.

Well there probably won't be a next time considering how lonely I felt the whole time we were out in that bloody ocean Killian laughs as he swings his arms around her with his good hand on her hair stroking it gently.

Never leave me alone like that again! She yelled not being able to hold back her smile.

You don t have to worry about me Swan I will never do that again unless you and your boy come along He tightens his grip on her like if he let goes he will lose her forever.

Come on! She says tugging on his hook playfully David is making pancakes! She jumped up and down excited that she gets to spend the whole day with him.

Are you sure he wants me to join you? Hook asked pulling back a bit. Don't be crazy! He totally missed you whether he likes to admit it or not! Emma says to Killian who is walking next to her now. Who do you think missed me more you or him?" Kilian jokes putting his arm around her shoulders as Emma holds onto his hook to show how much she loves it and they walk back to Mary Margaret apartment.

When they reach the door to the apartment where they can here Henry complain that Mary Margaret is making him wait to eat untill Emma got back.

"We better get in there before your boy starts to flip tables" Emma laughs at Killian's joke but grabs his arm just as he is about to go back inside.

"Just wait, before we go in there where everyone is watching us I just wanted to do something," She leans to Killian and looks into his eyes.

"What is it Swan?" He nods his head showing that he wants to know.

"I love you" She leans in and feels his lips on hers. His lips taste like the salty ocean and as she leans back just enough to look into his blue eyes that remind her of the ocean and what happened back in neverland.

"I love you to Emma" She was supprized that he used her first name and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Come on" Emma takes Killian's hand and leads him through the door as Charming looks at both of them and points to two spots at opposite ends of the table pointing Emma to one side and Hook to another.

"David!" Snow yells at him and swats him on the shoulder as she stands up and moves over to where Hook was supposed to sit. "Oh Hook take my spot next to Emma" She says smiling and motining David to sit next to her so that he doesn't bother Emma and Hook.

Emma pulls on his hook and leads him to a chair next to where she is sitting.

"So kid are you ready for some pancakes!" She looks at Henry and gives him a high five from across the table.

"So ready!" he yells back.

Emma looks back at Killian with a sweet smile. She leans over and wispiers into his ear "First chance we get were gonna go back to my place and watch netflix, alone"

He chuckels as Emma kisses him.


End file.
